coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1084 (7th June 1971)
Plot Ray has a black eye though it doesn't stop him flirting with two warehouse workers. Emily has an interview at the warehouse before election night at the Community Centre takes place for its committee. Arnold Sheppard arrives at the Rovers, en masse with residents from Victoria Street, determined that the Coronation Street residents don’t use the new centre just for their benefit. Hilda tells Stan to make himself presentable for the centre meeting to make sure the Victoria Street residents don't pick up all the plum jobs. Stella Randell gives Ray a £50 bill for damages. Emily has her interview. Dennis Maxwell tells her Ernie has given her a glowing reference. The packed meeting takes place. Len makes a speech to everyone's approval in which he extols the virtues of the centre in making a community. Emily is late for the meeting as her interview keeps getting interrupted by phone calls for Maxwell. She arrives in time to second Ena's proposal for Ernie's nomination for the committee chairman. After three recounts Arnold Sheppard is elected chairman by one vote over Ernie. Emily is voted secretary, though there are no other candidates. Ernie and Stan are proposed for committee members but no one seconds Hilda's nomination for Stan. Mr Barton is treasurer and the committee members are Alf, Emily and Mrs Maude Braddock. Sheppard tells the meeting that the Mayor will open the centre next Wednesday. Emily gets the job at the warehouse but she has to start tomorrow. Tommy wants the junk and jumble concession for the centre. Emily argues for a lack of protocol at the opening, opposed by Mrs Braddock. Arnold takes a fancy to Emily, making Ernie nervous. Irma wonders if she can find the earring she lost in the Mayoral Rolls back in February when the Mayor opens the Centre. Billy worries what she will get up to. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Linda Palmer - Susan Littler *Carol Benton - Veronica Doran *Arnold Sheppard - Julian Somers *The Big Man - Atha Jeffrey *Dennis Maxwell - William Lucas *Mrs. Maude Braddock - Nellie Hanham *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Dennis Maxwell's office *Community Centre - Large hall Notes *Beatrice Neild as Mrs Toft was seen in the scenes in the Community Centre but had no lines and was uncredited on the episode. *Veronica Doran makes a pre-Marion Willis appearance as Carol Benton. *An exterior shot of the Community Centre is a photocaption and not footage shot on the Grape Street set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Battles for office in the Community Association *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,600,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Albert Tatlock: "The likes of me fought wars to keep the likes of you down." Ena Sharples: "Yes, and when I look at the likes of you I wonder how we won ‘em." --- Ena Sharples (about Arnold Sheppard): “By heck, if he was a cat, that one, he’d lick himself to death” Category:1971 episodes